


Rules

by Ficlet-Machine (Wordsmith)



Series: ficlets, drabbles, and other small treats [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, General Hux Has a Heart, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsmith/pseuds/Ficlet-Machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux makes a discovery about the life of Kylo Ren. It shouldn't get to him, but it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr submission: "Hux finds the charter/rule book for the Knights of Ren, he confronts Kylo about…"
> 
> I decided on: The rule against personal belongings.

He doesn’t know why it gets to him like it does. But for some reason he can’t stop re-reading it. It’s a short paragraph, as are most of them. It states that the Knights of Ren, upon swearing their loyalty to the Supreme Leader and the Dark side, forfeit any right to an identity outside the purpose for which their leader has trained them. This includes any material assets, such as clothing, accessories, weapons, data- and holo material, pets, tools, droids, and a dozen other items. It also prohibits the conscious ownership of memories pertaining to the past they’ve left behind, along with names, pet names, ranks and titles - or any other form of identification pertaining to them or those around them.

How many times had Hux made fun of Ren’s ratty old robes now? That cowl that seemed to have spawned into existence some time before the fall of the Empire? How many times had he not question why Ren didn’t just replace it? Why he didn’t dress appropriately for the weather on the planets they visited, why he didn’t have that confounded helmet looked over and repaired? The scratches and little cracks in the surface were a disgrace.

How many times had he sat in Ren’s quarters and mocked him for his lack of furniture and things? Kriff, even the _troopers_ had little collections of knicknacks in their quarters.

Now, he sits right on the floor of those barren quarters, transfixed with the myriad of harsh bordering on sadistic rules controlling every aspect of Ren’s life. It’s not the best place to be, considering Ren himself will be arriving back from training any minute, but for the first time in years Hux has given in to his curiosity. Hard not to when this is the first item he’s ever seen laying around in Ren’s quarters, and the holo-screen activating at a mere touch. How could it not even be DNA-coded? Admittedly, the model is old enough to be considered a relic, but really!

The doors open, and he doesn’t even look up as Ren walks up to him, face hidden behind the helmet, but steps uncertain. He is not comfortable with Hux having seen this. This could be the last thing Hux ever sees, should Ren decide so. But he doesn’t. Instead, he sits down as well - gloved finger reaching for the off-button. He doesn’t say a word, and Hux’ head is free from his presence.

“Not even a set of spare robes?” Hux asks. “Not even a name? He won’t even allow you that much?”

“No.” Ren’s voice is calm, resigned. He knows this is wrong. He also knows he is powerless to question it.

“All these years I have made fun of you… And the truth was that those robes and that saber are all you have. And he could take them away too, couldn’t he? Your name as well, if he wished.”

“Yes. And yes.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you let him? You rebel against any and all other rules anyone dare set for you. Why let him do this?”

“This is all I have. This is all I am. If I rebel against it, then what am I? Who am I?”

“That’s how he controls you. The knowledge that these meager scraps he feeds you from his table will keep you fighting, but keep you desperate enough not to fight him.”

“Yes.”

“That’s not apprenticeship. That’s slavery.”

“I know.”

“Will you ever be free?”

“Not while he lives.”

“Then I will see to it that he ceases to do so as soon as I possibly can.”

“You would do that for me?” Even through the voice modulator, Hux hears the surprise.

“I would.”

“Why?”

“Because this is not right. Because everyone deserves to have something. Even if it’s just an extra pair of robes, or a shiny rock collection.”

“Even me?”

“Even you.”

They are quiet for a long time after that, until a message rom the bridge whisks Hux back into the busy realm of duty. He takes the data pad with him, and Ren does nothing to stop him. They don’t get much of a chance to speak over the next few weeks, but when Hux’ package arrives, he sends it directly to Ren’s quarters. It nothing major, only a new cowl. Tucked away in one of the seams is a tag reading ‘property of Kylo Ren’. Ren wears it the next day. And the day after. When his new robes arrive, he looks more like a knight than ever. Hux hopes he will enjoy the ID-tags he’s ordered. 

After all, it’s a comfort, sometimes, to be reminded of who you are. Even if someone else gave you that name. Wear it long enough, and it becomes yours. No rules can stop that from happening.


End file.
